Public events, such as sports games, concerts, etc., are routinely televised. However, the viewers' experience is less than satisfying as attendance at these events involves an experience beyond simply a visual one. Other factors that contribute to the user experience at these events include interaction with other attendees and an ability to control one's view of the events. Also, attendance at a game is more than a visual experience, but is a social event in which people spend time with friends and family members. A television (TV) program cannot simulate, for example, a stadium atmosphere, whereby attendees can enjoy interacting with peers and hearing the roars of the crowd. Traditional television technology only allows a viewer to watch an event from a perspective chosen by the program editors. Hence, the viewer can only passively follow what is provided from the broadcast source and thereby is prevented from following a favorite player or entertainer that is not the focus of the television coverage. In addition, the television viewer receives commentary of the event as presented by only those individuals selected by, and in the employ of, the producers of the telecast. For sports as well as public events, these selected individuals may be out of favor with viewers. In short, traditional television viewing provides a limited experience.
Recent developments have targeted broadcast of video over wireless networks. Wireless technologies have afforded users the added flexibility of mobility and convenience. However, bandwidth constraints have limited such applications over wireless systems, even more so than traditional wired television deployments. Additionally, the processing power of mobile devices is constrained, largely by cost and power consumption; consequently, this limited processing capability is an obstacle for television viewing over such devices.
Unless an event is truly spectacular, potential participants may be disinclined to attend an event for various reasons. For example, traveling to a sports venue can be extremely burdensome, as traffic is often problematic, and thus requires leaving for the event well in advance of the start time. Also, if the venue is of a significant distance, travel time and transportation costs (e.g., gas, maintenance, etc.) can present a serious barrier to attendance.
Television remains the prevalent global medium for entertainment and information. With the convergence of telecommunications and media services, there is increased competition among service providers to offer more services and features to consumers and concomitantly develop new revenue sources. Traditional telecommunication companies are entering the arena of media services that have been within the exclusive domain of cable (or satellite) television service providers. Little focus has been paid to enhancing user control of the viewing experience.
Therefore, there is a need for providing features that enhance user experience during broadcast of an event, particularly in a wireless environment.